


Gold on blue

by Bacca



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Art, F/F, Fanart, Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Traditional Media, Watercolors, stylization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Drawn in 2015 on the Fandom Battle
Relationships: Rish (Vorkosigan Saga)/Topaz (Vorkosigan Saga)
Kudos: 5





	Gold on blue

  
  


**Золото на голубом**  
Риш и Топаз Арквы  
Нарисовано в 2015 году на Фандомную битву


End file.
